Born A Knight
by Terry Badkind
Summary: Cid is your average Knight of Tethe'alla but when the Kings life is in danger he will have to team up with a certain enemy of the crown to save it.
1. Chapter 1

Polerman-Hey people I just thought of this idea one day and today I thought why not write this and here it is. It may take sometime considering this is my second story and that means two stories going on at the same time and well that means my attention will be divided.

This chapter is mainly an introduction so if there's no action or drama or anything you know why. and I ask please Read and Review because even though I can write this it doesn't mean I wouldn't mind a good word or two.

Disclaimer-I don't and probably never will own Tales of Symphonia

Born a Knight

The year is unknown to most but we'll just say it's been a while since the reuniting of the worlds and let's just say the kingdom of Tethe'alla is still living in the feudal system and if you don't know how that works it's quiet simple really. The Feudal System was basically if you were born a noble you were a noble, born a peasant you were a peasant, and born a Knight you were a Knight. There was no way to upgrade yourself you were what you were born into.

Well I'm not here to talk about the feudal system I'm here to talk about a Knight named Cid Moore. Cid was born into a grand family of knights, the Moore family name has been a name most Kings have been able to count on. The name Moore has been in Knight Hood for about over many millenniums, even before the splitting of the two worlds records show them as knight to the realm of Tethe'alla.

To get a quick overview of Cid's past. Cid was born as a middle child of a family of five. His father was the Captain of the Citadel and his mother was part of the archer division in Flanoir. They met when the King went on a religious vacation to see the relics of the land of Tethe'alla and Cid's Father Sir Fredrick Moore was assigned to be his bodyguard and they met and it was love at first sight.

After a while they had Cid's older brother Linkin Moore currently age 22 presently has his fathers' old job of Captain of the Citadel. Then his older sister came two years, after she married a Duke later in life and became Mrs. Elizabeth Williams and visits regularly. Then Cid came two after his sister and his father favored him mainly and taught him early in life on how to be a Knight of the realm, then his younger brother Anthony came three years after and aspires to be just like his father and two older brothers but instead got accepted in the Papacy legion. Then after many years his Father Fredrick thought he had enough children, but his many days gone on assignments his wife Jenifer had many children to take care of and so she hired a butler. One lonely night led to another child with a butler half elf and then Cid's youngest sister Mavis Moore was born when Anthony was twelve.

But Cid wasn't around for the birth of Mavis because he ran away when he was fifteen. He ran away because his family always forgot about him. On one occasion they only realized he wasn't with them in till the party was over. After this happened the fifth time he decided to run away. His trial of Knight Hood started him off as a fighter like most do at age ten then by the age of fifteen they become brutes and after three or four years of being a brute the are knighted. So Cid ran away when he was in brute status at age fifteen. The worlds were already reunited so Cid ran off to the new lands of Sylvarant and Cid not knowing the way of the land accidentally stumbled onto the new location of Mizuho.

The people not knowing who he was looked at him as a threat and put him under arrest, Cid spent a few days in prison and was let out when he finally explained why he was here which was that he was becoming a knight and wanted to know more about different styles of fighting. The chief easily accepted the lie and allowed him in, Cid quickly started in a new style but it wasn't a way of violence but a way of meditation Tia Chi, Cid mastered Tia Chi within one year of training and was told he learned many things easily by his sensei, Sensei Motoko. Cid still not happy enough to return home spent a week meditating and was accidentally disrupted by someone practicing in the style of the Seven Dancing Blades, which was a combination of ancient dance and swordsmanship. Cid very curious with the style asked the young women how one could learn, the young girl was a orphan and was being taken care of by the vice-chief's family. Cid and the young girl Taki became easy friends and rival as they both learned the unique style.

Cid and Taki finally graduated after two years of heavy training, Cid and Taki were getting closer and closer as the years passed and Cid finally got a letter from his mother, it told him about the affair his mother had and the child who was born. Cid had to make a quick farewell to all the friends and most of all he had to say farewell to Taki, Cid recently came home to find the letter was one year late and his mother had already died of a sickness and that his father was raising the baby as his own. Cid was quickly knighted upon his return and spends most of his time training up on Fooji Mountain and brooding over the loss of mother and most of all Taki.

Polerman-Well people thanks for reading and please note this is not part of the plot or anything this is just an introductuion to all of this and another thing...i'll think of another thing later.


	2. My Fate My Life

Polerman-Chapter one people this is the true beginning of the story the other one was really an introduction to this.

Disclaimer-I don't and probably never will own Tales of Symphonia

Born a Knight

Chapter one: My Fate My life

Cid sat on the edge of a stony cliff edge, enjoying the fresh air breeze that blew up to the very top of Mount Fooji. He just finished a small sparing match with a invisible enemy that didn't exist but he sat there feeling victorious over the non existing enemy.

Cid felt slightly chilled as the breeze cooled his sweaty features, he tried to lessen it slightly by drying his forehead with his sleeve and then ran a hand through his jet black hair. Cid eyed the horizon as the sun escaped behind it ever so slowly, coward Cid thought considering he promised his father to be back before it got dark. Back in Mizuho there was no dumb curfew there was just him and Taki doing what they wanted to do when they wanted, but of course that's not going to happen anymore.

Cid sat back down he still had more thoughts to process before he went home, Taki. Cid totally wanted to be back in Mizuho with her and he wanted to forget about going back home and going to work tomorrow. 'Ah Crap.' Cid thought bitterly as he just remembered his job, by tomorrow Cid would official start his job as a knight to the realm and in other words he was going to stand around and look like an idiot in the name of Tethe'alla.

Cid sat there in a trance state of mind unaware of anything but what he was focusing on. It was something he learned to do back in Mizuho it was a form of meditation but you were suppose to use it to read your opponents next move or to sense other things. But Cid learned to use it to think without being disturbed, but then again who the hell would disturb him wile he was on the top of Mount Fooji? Better safe than sorry.

Cid finally feeling the temperature drop slightly snapped out of his trance and realized how dark it really had gotten, it didn't bother him much because he been in worse weather before. But if it weren't for his fathers rules he probably would have stayed there the night and probably the next day after that and maybe even longer, but he didn't feel like angering his father so he collected his things and trudged his way down the criss cross pathways towards Meltokio.

Cid still thought cynically about the whole idea of having to go to work tomorrow and how everything was not going his way. If his father even heard one of these cynical thoughts he would probably slap him and say 'quit being a girl about and think like a man!' but that may have just been some more of Cid's wild imagination at work. Like his father would hit him, his father rally believed that violence should be the last resort in any situation, but lets just say not every situation should be handled like his fathers teachings, because if they were what use would there be for an army.

Cid approached the gates as they started to close he just kept causally walking as if there weren't huge doors to have to walk through but as by some miracle of Martel he managed to walk in and the huge doors slammed behind him. 'Right on time.' Cid thought with a grin of satisfaction as he kept on his way home.

Cid kept his steady pace up the grand staircase to the upper levels of Meltokio, up more stairs, took a right at the small hedge maze and into the rich part of town. Cid walked the stone pathways and alleys in till he found his fathers' house. It was a very plain green looking thing with white windows. Cid never considered this location his home, heck he never considered any place his home yet.

"I'm home dad." Cid spoke into the empty living room. "Dad Cid's home." Said Anthony from the kitchen. Cid made his way to the back of the house where the kitchen was located he opened the door to find his younger brother Anthony trying to feed Mavis.

"Hey Anthony let me do that you get ready for bed." His younger brother gratefully gave up the spoon full of tomato soup and went to the living room to crumble on the couch because he had to wake up right on the dime and take off for whenever they came to take him because tomorrow he would start his training at the SE Abbey. He was going to become one of the many men in the Papacies Legion and hopefully one of the few to become a Cardinal Knight.

Cid found feeding his youngest sister Mavis the easiest thing in the world but then again he was probably one of the few older siblings who actually considered her part of the family. The rest actually avoided her whenever possible except for Elizabeth and his father. He finished with Mavis and put her in her crib upstairs in Fredrick's room, she easily fell asleep, Cid put a small blanket over her and felt that nothing bad was going on in the world, nothing.

Cid began to walk out to the back yard were his mothers grave was at and without even knowing he knew his father would be there praying to Martel. Cid strongly questioned why his dad prayed to Martel, the word was already out she was a hoax the whole religion was. But there was his father Sir Fredrick Moore knelling in front of Jenifer Moore's grave murmuring the prayer.

Cid was about to leave his father to it when. "You should pray with me once?" His father said as he raised from the ground. "But sometimes I forget you don't believe."

"Dad you know Martel was…" He began before his father cut him off.

"Just because Martel wasn't a real goddess doesn't mean she wasn't a good person." He said as he turned to face his son. He ran a finger and a thumb through his goatee and opened his mouth to speak but Cid beat him to it.

"I know she was a good person but to the point of worshiping her."

"Yes I do take it slightly far but I like to think that Jenifer and Martel are in the same place having a blissful time together." He said as he put a small smile on his face to give the impression this wasn't an argument.

"Alright maybe some other time." Cid said finally realizing that this wasn't an argument and put on a smile of his own.

"I'll keep you to that word Sir Moore."

They both gave a small chuckle. Fredrick approached his son and wrapped an arm around him, most people who saw them didn't know they were father and son because of their appearance one had jet black hair the other brown. Other than the hair they were father and son but they didn't look at it like that at all.

"Come have a small walk with your old man." Fredrick asked his son but it came off more like an order than a question.

"Sure dad." Cid said acceptingly as he walked with his father side by side. They walked in silence around they block just smiling till they reached there house again. "Well you got a big day tomorrow better get some R and R son." Fredrick said as he patted his sons shoulder.

"Good night dad." Cid said to his father as he entered the house and trudged up the stairs and into his younger brother's room by accident and fell on the bed and fell asleep.

Polerman-Hey people hope you like so far because I can tell you I love it already


	3. Guard Duty

Polerman-well people this was a long chapter for me to write but I do it for you people so please read and leave a few good words.

Disclaimer-I don't and probably never will own Tales of Symphonia

Born a Knight

Chapter two: Guard Duty

"Taki I'm sorry I have to see if everything is alright."

"But what about."

"Taki I promise I'll be back."

"Cid please don't go."

"Taki this letter is dated one year ago for all I know there all dead."

"You know that would never happen."

"Taki please don't cry."

"Please don't go…just stay here…stay with me."

"Taki no matter where I am, know that I will always be there for you."

"Cid I love you…please don't go."

"Taki…I love you to."

"Then stay."

"Things change and I know that some day some where we will be together."

"Not tonight…not now…please Cid never."

"Taki I have to."

"Just get the HELL! Away from me then…JUST GO AWAY!"

"Taki I will always love you."

"Go away I HATE YOU!"

"Taki…Taki I will never forget…you."

Cid woke up from that small nightmare in an unfamiliar bed and in an unfamiliar room but still he had done that many times when he traveled. So he wasn't shocked with the whole thing, he just got up and remembered this was his brother Anthony's room.

Cid exited the unfamiliar room and trudged to his room which was right beside it. He opened the door and looked at the spotless room, nothing was out of place and nothing was even touched. Considering this was about the third time he'd been in his room since he returned from Mizuho. He went to the closet and opened it looked at the body length mirror. He studied the unfamiliar figure and noted how he had changed a lot since Mizuho. He was slightly unshaven with his fathers goatee forming on his face and his jet black hair was cut slightly short. He was use to it being just crazily set on his head back in Mizuho but a few days in rich town you are forced to get a hair cut.

He stripped down and switched into his black uniform which was just a long sleeve which had the Tethe'alla guard banner sewn onto the shoulder and basic pants to match. He padded the creases in his uniform and exhaled deeply and glanced over his shoulder at the huge grand father clock in the corner. Ah Crap five minutes till roll call gotta move if I don't want to be late and be stuck on mopping the frick'n floors for weeks.

Cid quickly stumbled out forgetting anything to do with eating or washing and ran his way to the Palace. He didn't care if people were looking at him funny because his hair was all messy or the whole fact that he was running because it seemed in rich town nobody ran anywhere because you were that frick'n important that they shouldn't mind if you were late, but Cid knew his brother wouldn't let that fly so Cid double timed it.

He approached the main doors and the two guard's saw the uniform and sword and knew who he was so they allowed him to fly at full speed right through them without a hitch. Cid just made it on time. "Cid Moore." Called the Captain of the Citadel loudly. "Sir!" Cid shouted back.

Cid fell in line with his fellow men and stood up straight and waited till the rest of the names were called but thankfully enough Cid was about the fourth last name to be called. Because like hell Cid could stand straight like this for fifty other names to be called heck he was having one hell of a time trying at the moment.

"Alright men your all accounted for so move out and stand strong." The Captain finished. The guard shifts were divided into the west and east wing of the citadel and then they were divided up into a dozen other duties around the castle that needed to be done.

Cid was part of the West Wing of the defense which pretty much meant the left side when you entered. Cid and the others assigned to the west all fanned out to the left and down stairs to the barracks which were also done alphabetically so Cid was near the back of the long room. Although long it wasn't long enough so bunk beds were put up, and at the very back wall was were his was located. In Cid's childhood during school Cid had made many friends but the ones he trusted the most were Patrick Xander, and the Zepher twins Sam and Eric. So basically he bunked under Patrick and the twins at the right and on his bunk was his polished armor. It was Silver mythril with the Tethe'alla banner down the centre, the leg armor was the same silver hue as the chest plate, the boots were less armored than the rest for easier maneuverability, and the helmet Cid never liked the huge cutter like fins the helmets had on them but he would never complain so he just slipped the whole wardrobe over his black uniform.

He then slipped his sheathed sword around his belt and thought. 'ready for anything.' Then a sergeant came down and called off guard shifts to random soldiers and they just responded "Sir!" and went along there way.

"Alright Moore and Xander your on Throne room watch."

"Sure always stick me with that crap." Patrick said bitterly. As he collected his sword from his bunk and trailed his way up stairs.

Cid followed afterwards knowing it wasn't something you rushed to do considering throne guard was just basically stand on guard near the throne and look threatening. But Cid did as ordered and went to the throne room and took the free spot by the kings right side and stood straight and looked forward.

The hours passed without a hitch, people visited the King from all over Tethe'alla with their problems people wanting taxes lessened on their lands, wanting more knights to protect their cities from monsters, Ect. Cid just stood there ignoring the whole thing and just faced forward without a word said.

"Is that it for all the questions?" Questioned the King to the man who carried the list of names and appointments that still needed to be appointed to.

"No you highness there is still a Zelos Wilder and Cardinal Murdock to see till we are finished for today."

"Good is the chosen ready?"

"Yes your highness just give the word."

"Send him in please." The King shifted his weight slightly to get more comfortable.

The doors opened and a red haired man dressed in pink entered with a blonde girl dressed like an angel on festival day would be. The red haired man bowed and began. "Your highness it is good to see you again."

"Ah master Wilder it has been a while since I have seen you. So what brings you here now?"

"Straight to business I see. Well as you may know the beautiful Colette and I are with the Chosen Fund. Which is a small non-profit organization that accepts many donations from all around to aid with the reconstruction of many cities, towns, and other location around the new world that were destroyed." Zelos said as he wrapped an arm around Colette.

"Right and I guess you want a donation?" The King said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well it's the least you could do considering I've saved your life how many times?" Zelos shot back and put a smile across his face. Then Colette nudged him in the ribs. "I…what I meant to say is that the many people who count on donations from the Chosen Fund would be very grateful if you could lend some gald." Zelos finished and began to rub his sore ribs.

The King obviously took the life saving comment over the other and stared blankly at the former chosen of mana. "Yes, you have saved my life and lives of many others. And please continue doing so with the Chosen Fund. Please send for a currier to fetch this man and women…" The King began as he wrote something on a slip of paper. "…this much." The currier hurried along and when he retrieve the slip of paper he stared at the king and then to the two former chosen's and smiled. "I think that is a feasible enough donation…"

"So my king I guess I will see you currier soon?"

"Yes master Zelos you will see him shortly."

With that said and done the two chosen's invited themselves out and waved goodbye to the king and left. The next hour or so was spent mostly in silence as the king signed a few papers and read over a few things.

"Daddy I'm going out to the dinner party." The princess said as she shook her father from a temporary doze.

"Sure, just be back before curfew."

The princess walked out the double doors and into the night. The few hours to past was spent in the same silence that seemed to normal around here. 'don't think I can do this ant longer' Cid thought as his muscles ached painfully.

"Your highness Cardinal Bell has arrived."

"About time." The king said as he sat up slightly from slouching. The double doors busted open with man Cid was familiar with, Cardinal Bruce Bell. Cardinal Bell was an old man of sixty-five and still going strong, he was in impossibly good shape for a man his age, he was bald but most didn't notice because he wore a hat or helmet over his head, and he was the leader of all the Papacies Legion. He was a very influenced man, he was about one of the few who still worshipped Martel.

"Your highness I bring dire news." The Cardinal said as he breathed hard from running.

"Why? what has happened?"

"There's a leak in our intelligence…the proposal has been announced and a few out breaks of hostilities have been reported over in several location across the bridge." The Cardinal paused for a second to catch his breath. "I'd advise sir that we draw off the bridge, just in case someone gets a smart idea of crossing and causing their hell over here."

"Yes Cardinal please do so and get Tactician Moore up here if you would."

"Right away sir." The Cardinal quickly turned around and made his way out the doors.

Cid stood there stunned and confused at what had just been said. Out breaks of hostilities did not sound peaceful at all. What the hell did it even mean? Out breaks of hostilities. The King looked just as baffled as Cid was he was rubbing his temples hard in frustration. "How the hell did this get out?" The King mumbled. "Guards leave me." Cid looked at the King and did as ordered and followed Patrick back to the west wing.

"What was that all about? Cid…Cid you know anything?" Patrick questioned Cid as he usually did about things he didn't know but Cid was just as unknowing as his friend.

"No Pat I don't know a damn thing." Cid said without emotion. He thought about saying something more hoarse like 'I've just got back a while ago like I know anything about this crap.' But he thought strongly against it considering Patrick was his friend.

They both went back to their bunks and sat around talking about a barmaid Patrick met in this bar in Altamira and how he thought of seeing her again. Then about what they thought was truly going on, then about how good they were at chess, and then had a few games of chess.

"Patrick you need some more practice."

"Yeah I know but who has the time?" Patrick said as he took Cid's queen and flashed it playfully in front of him. "HA now who needs practice."

Cid then moved his rook in for the mate and smiled with victory. "You still do."

"You're an ass you know that." Patrick said as he set the board up again for another game and got a sudden curiosity on how his friend was so good. "So who taught you how to play?"

Cid looked at his friend for a second remembering a certain ninja. "My father and the Cardinal." He said not taking his eyes off the board.

"The Cardinal? How'd you get that to happen?"

"Well when I was young my dad was captain of the Citadel, so the Cardinal and my father met on a regular basis and they played chess all the time. And I usually got drag along to meet the Cardinal and one thing led to another and they both taught me how to play."

"Well isn't that special." Patrick said as they both continued to play. But the game was set about five turns in. "Ah hell I resign, I'm going to bed." With that said Patrick flipped the board and turned over in his bed and easily fell asleep.

Cid cleaned up the mess that his friends anger had created and smiled. Patrick is still acts like a damn kid. He didn't change at all over those three years Cid was gone, he was still the same Patrick he knew and grew up with.

Cid's thoughts drifted as he thought about those three years he was gone, how great they were. It was around New Years and his parents had forgotten him the fifth frick'n time and Cid had gotten fed up with it and just left without a word.

Cid looked around the house for his mom and dad or anyone of his family calling their names frantically as he ran through the house. 'Damn they forgot me again.' Cid thought bitterly as sat down on the couch and thought of crying but remembered what his father would say.

Cid knew a few locations where his family might go, it was New Years so they could have went to the Palace or the coliseum or dozen of other places but not knowing where they went didn't matter because he could have just stayed home and then acted as if he had been there at the party and they would have believe him.

You know what how bout I don't pretend that I was there and just…just…just go…go and leave this place and then they won't have to worry about Cid Moore again. Cid just went up to his room and grabbed a small pack and started fill it with clothing and other items.

Cid was ready to go but he made one last stop, he went down the hall to his parents room and took his father sword and shield. With the two items firmly tied on to him he exited his house and walked down the grand stair cases of Meltokio and to the huge closed gates.

"Well didn't think this one through." Cid thought as he eyed the huge gate. His mind quickly raced for an answer. 'Duh idiot the sewers.' Cid thought as he smacked his forehead and went to the nearest manhole and entered, although disgusting and reeked of waste Cid managed to get outside the castle gates and on his way to hopefully freedom. A while of heavy traveling Cid managed to get himself over to Sylvarant, after more directionless traveling he ended up in this forest somewhere.

Cid was fed up with this frick'n forest already he had ran into many small mobs of monsters and easily defeated them without effort but this really scary looking wasp stung him and ever since he just didn't feel so good. Cid stumbled foreword tripping over every single root that defiantly stood up. 'Ah crap if I make it through this hell I'm deffinantly taking a vacation.' Cid thought bitterly as got up.

Cid continued his stumbling march through the forest. 'can't keep this up going to lose conciseness.' Cid thought before his vision started to darken slightly and he felt as if someone was pushing down on him. Snap! Cid may have been losing his sight but he heard that easily. Cid drew his fathers sword and prepared for a fight, his dark vision didn't help but he thought he saw someone standing in the middle of the path then disappear.

Cid heard the foot steps behind him they were defiantly trained how to sneak up on someone but Cid wasn't just someone. He quickly turned around swinging his fathers sword horizontally. The figure dodged it easily then disappeared. Cid brought the sword in a defensive motion, waiting for another attack to happen. Cid listened…there to his right Cid turned right just in time to guard a strike. His opponents strength seemed unmatched but Cid twirled it by some miracle of Martel and backhanded his attacker. Cid knew this fight was won because his opponents were easy to read they counted on stealth and precision strength. Then bam! Cid felt a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head and he tumbled to the ground but before he passed out saw a rock right beside him and thought 'sure throw a rock at me, oldest trick in the book.'

Then a while after he woke up in jail, ah what fun Cid thought as he got off his bunk and began to make his way up stairs. He got up stairs and the guards were still on patrol walking in fixed pathways they were assigned. He waved to the Zepher twins before he entered into the throne room. His father was there with the Cardinal and his brother they were all gathered by the kings throne talking about a unknown subject. "Sir Moore! Report." Shouted his brother.

Cid looked at his brother and the others as they stood there looking back. "Didn't you hear report." Cid saw his brother get a little more agitated and decided to double time it up to the Kings Throne. "Sir!"

"It has come to my attention that you were present during the Cardinals appointment." His brother asked but sounded more as a statement.

"Yes sir I was present sir."

"Well considering the facts it seems you heard everything."

"Yes sir I heard everything sir."

"As you know you are not to talk of this to anyone."

"Talk about what sir?" Cid said but was dead serious because he didn't know what the Cardinal meant when he did say it.

"That's good sir knight keep it up."

With that said Cid took his leave accompanied by his father. When they reached the east wing his father took it upon himself to explain. "Son its time someone told you what is going on." His father took a slight pause so he could lead Cid down to the dungeon. When they were down there his father motioned the guard to leave and whispered. "Son the King is thinking about re-marrying."

"And that would cause mobs to break?"

"No that's not the full reason…" His father looked around. "You know of the complaints that come from Sylvarant?"

"Yeah, how they want to be part of some of the major things that go on, like the recent discovery of a new energy Emblem Rock."

"Yes exactly, but now the King thinks he can solve this by marrying someone of royal blood from Sylvarant."

Cid stared blankly at his father then spoke. "Yeah now I can see how that would get a few people mad."

"Yes and now it seems that someone has released this information before the King can try and explain to the people how this type of resolve would help both sides."

"Seem like even though we are reunited we still can't get along."

"Well it's just not us either some groups in Sylvarant don't like this ether."

"Who wouldn't mind this type of peace?"

"We don't know but I think I may know."

"Who…who does?"

"The Mizuho intelligence." Fredrick said blankly.

"What…what makes you think they know?" Cid said obliviously offended of the sudden accusation.

"My son please don't take offense, I know of your stay with the people of Mizuho. But they know all and we need to know what they know about this."

"And what they want to raid them and demand that they tell them what they know about this."

"No, no…no that would cause war, a war we don't need. So we…I was hoping that you would…" Fredrick began but he was cut off by his son.

"I won't do it dad."

"All you have to do is ask them nicely."

"And what if 'Nicely' doesn't cut it?"

"You come home and we figure it out without their help…" Cid's father stood there silent and then said. "Just think about it, this is the King of Tethe'alla we are talking about. You should say 'Yes sir' and do as ordered. But I came to ask you nicely if you accept this assignment."

"Because it's you father and not someone else I will accept this assignment."

"Thank you son." His father said and hugged him. Cid hugged him back and watched as he left up stairs. 'Cid what have you gotten yourself into now?' he thought as he followed up stairs.

"Hey you your shift over…are you even listening to me?" shouted the knight to another as Cid made it up the stairs. The questioning knight moved in closer to get a better look. The questioned knight then turned to the questioning one and his hand reached into his pocket then shot out lightning fast. Cid had seen this type of fighting style before in Mizuho. He saw the almost invisible projectile fly at his fellow Citadel guardsmen and hit his throat. Another projectile flew at him but his training proved to be worth the while he easily drew his double edge and deflected the tiny knife and four others to follow.

Cid's opponent now saw his projectiles wouldn't work and drew a saber and approached slowly and cautiously. Then suddenly shot off like an arrow hoping to catch Cid off guard. Cid brought his already drawn sword up in front of him and easily deflected the blade off to the right leaving his opponent widely open. Cid then used it to his advantage and backhanded the attacker with his left fist and quickly thrusting his sword forward into the imposter's chest and out leaving a huge open cut for blood to seep out. The imposter fell to his knee and then to the ground. 'That was to easy there must be more of them.' Cid thought as he stabbed his sword quickly in and out in the back of the downed figure just to be sure of the kill.

Cid could hear a huge amount of commotion in the Throne room and quickly rushed out of the east wing and into a huge battle that had broke out into the throne room. Imposters and black cloaked figures were engaged into heavy combat with citadel guardsmen and Papalian knights. At the kings' throne was Cid's father and the Cardinal holding off attackers from harming the king. His brother was near the gates trying to get them open but was having one hell of a time fighting and pushing a stuck gate. Cid saw two attackers eye him and charge. They were lightning fast in an open space but in close quarters they were nothing so giving his enemy open space to fight in was the wrong idea. The twosome was upon Cid in an instant he deflected one away sending him a few feet away to his right and the other he parried the enemy saber up and used his left fist to punch his attacker in the throat, he staggered back and his buddy recovered and charged again. Cid deflected the blade down between his feet and punched the black clad figure right in the face. With a painful cracking sound on impact the attacker staggered back stunned holding his nose. Cid tripped him and brought his sword into his gut and withdrew. Cid then ran for the gate knowing his father and the Cardinal could easily handle this type of enemy. His brother just finished fighting off three imposter guards and continued to push at the gate. "Heave man hurry and get this gate open for reinforcements." Cid moved to his brothers back and decided to cover him. Three black clad fighters approached. Cid easily made a pattern deflect, attack, guard, attack, and easily finish the last one with a parry and thrust. "Heave men…heave!" Cid ran to his brother's side and helped push. Clenching his teeth hard and put all his weight on the door with his shoulder. Then suddenly. "Brother watch out!" cried his older brother Linkin as he jumped behind him and painfully grunted. Cid quickly turned around to see a saber through his brothers shoulder and piercing out the other side. Cid moved past his brother and brought his sword down upon the arm of his brothers attacker cutting his arm off. He was quickly taken to the ground by the many men who saw his brother in peril.

"Are you alright brother?" questioned Linkin as he grabbed his shoulder and clenched his teeth hard

"Yes thanks to you." Cid answered as he eyed the saber in his brothers shoulder.

"Come let's get this gate open." Linkin said as he started to push the gate again. Cid looked at his brother and put a firm hand on the sabers handle and pulled hard taking the blade out of his brother's shoulder. His brother gave off a grunt of pain and pushed even harder opening the gate almost instantly. More guardsmen stood outside the gates and piled in right when the gates were opened. The battle was completely over at that moment whatever resistance was left raised their hands in defeat and were arrested on sight.

Cid then walked silently over to the west wing to see the damage. He entered to see all his comrades cleaning up dead bodies or tending to there wounded friends. He walked over to the Zepher twins, they were sitting against a wall waiting for a doctor to look at there saber wounds.

"Hey guys you seen Xander?"

"Yeah he was up there." Sam said pointing up stairs.

"Thanks guys." Cid said as he jogged up the stairs to see Patrick swinging his sword around playfully and skillfully. Patrick was about slightly under equal with him so he probably easily handled his confrontations with skill.

"Cid man I'm glad your alright."

"I'm glad your alright too man."

"Man you should have been there. I was sleeping and then I wake up because this huge noise and then I see dozens of these ninja like guys in the barracks and man if you see me man you should of saw them." Cid eyed his friend. He had saber wounds all over mainly because it looked as if he had taken his armor off during the night his flesh was cut everywhere. Patrick approached his friend and he quickly lost his adrenaline rush and finally felt the extent of his wounds. He clenched his teeth hard and allowed Cid to walk him down the stairs and set him down by the Zepher twins. "See ya later man." Patrick said as Cid went back into the throne room.

The carnage was still being cleaned up by the many knights. His father approached him stepping over a few downed black clad fighters. "I've managed to convince them to give you anything you need on your assignment."

"Thanks…I guess…dad."

"Just hurry and get this investigation over."

"I will father…I'll start tomorrow, At the crack of dawn sir."

"Good, that's good. And good luck." Said his father as he exited to go back home and take care of Mavis. Cid watched his father leave. 'better stay here the night then and wake up in the morning and prepared for the mission tomorrow.' He was going back, back to Mizuho, and back to Taki.

Polerman-well people please leave a few good words my reviewer knows I need'em see ya.


	4. Preparation and leave and oh dang?

Polerman-Alright there are a few people I would like to thank. My best friend Jesse and all my reviewers but most of all Lilikoifish thank you all. On another note I think I gave the Cardinal two names on accident. Cardinal Bell and Cardinal Murdock, and well I think I'll use Bell for the name but that's just me, so sorry for the screw up.

Alright the Chapter needs redoing because half way through Patrick became Fredrick on accident. So if you see any Fredrick's in this chapter just thin Fredrick as Patrick alright.

Disclaimer-I don't and probably never will own Tales of Symphonia

Born a Knight

Chapter three: Preparation and leave and oh dang?

Cid awoke in the dark barracks. 'Not the most morning like place.' Cid thought bitterly as he rose from a mere two hours of sleep. The cleaning of the damned attackers had taken longer than expected, carried well on into sunrise before Cid could even get into his bed. 'And it still smells of frick'n blood.' Cid thought as he cursed himself for not going home when he could have to get a better night's sleep.

Cid recovered his armor and sword from the floor and roughly slipped on the blood stained chest plating. Carrying sword in hand he trudged up stairs and was quickly approached by his brother Linkin. "Well you ready?" he questioned obviously aware of his lack of sleep.

"Would it matter if I wasn't?" Cid shot back forgetting rank and seeing his older brother Linkin just as his older brother and not as his superior officer.

"No…not really, we'd still send you in." his older brother said and sounded as if he had more to say. "Ready or not? eh little brother?"

Cid just nodded at his older brother as he laughed seeing himself as funny. Cid was quickly ushered to the armory by his brother. Cid walked to the east wing and stopped to look at the throne room.

The throne room was still being heavily cleaned in hopes of being ready for these mornings' appointments. Cid eyed dried blood stains that covered an already crimson rug, and just felt sadness for his fallen brethren and enemy alike. The only reason he had for it was the only one he could think of and it was. They were all victims, victims to violence.

Cid continued on after a few more minutes of silent pray for them. He quickly entered the east wing, went down to the dungeon area, continued to walk past it, up into the small armory which was also part of the gladiator preparation area, Cid walked into the main lobby and into the far back room.

"Well you ready for this?" questioned a wounded Patrick who was probably put on this type of shift because of major wounds.

"Hell no."

"Well can't help you there. But I can help here." Fredrick motioned to the weapons that lay on the table in front of him. Cid eyed the deadly selection as his hand hovered slightly above the table.

"Having trouble choosing?" Patrick questioned breaking Cid's concentration on the table as he tried to sense a weapon of superior chi. Most thought Cid weird because of this chi sensing thing but its no different then what the elves do because chi meditation is an alternative to sensing mana, except only people of elven blood can sense mana but humans who have trained their sense in the art of meditation can sense the equivalent of mana and that is known as chi.

Cid finishing with his meditation was not convinced with the selection. "Think you could just sharpen this?" Cid said to his cripple friend as he placed his fathers' blade on the table.

"Sure give me a sec." Patrick said as he reached for the double edge on the table and shouted. "Bruce think you could come in here for a moment?"

The door swung open with a man with bronze skin and Mohawk like hair. Muscles made more than nine tenths of him. He only wore a pair of dirty brown short pants and sandals.

Patrick handed his fathers sword to Bruce. Bruce eyed the blade for second and unsheathed it and put a look of disgust as he swung the blade weakly. He went over to his sharpener and worked the pedal as fast as he could, then put the blades edge to the wheel and sparks flew like snow in a blizzard.

Cid eyes shot open as he witnessed the spectacular blizzard of sparks. Patrick noticed his friend's dismay and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down a bit but Cid was not angered or pleased with this, all he did was look blankly forward.

A few minutes later Bruce came back with Cid's blade with a huge grin on his face. He grunted and handed Cid his sword. Cid saw his father's blade in perfect shape, even better than when he took it from his father when he was young. Cid touched the edge with the tip of his index finger and could tell it was sharp by the small trickle of blood seeping down from a small cut on the tip of the finger.

Cid finally came back to the world around him in a few more awestruck moments. "You think you could get…about ten more of these?" Cid question Patrick as he held a small dagger in his hand.

"Sure give me a sec…" Patrick signaled Bruce to get ten more daggers. "Anything else?" questioned Patrick

"Sure have any bows or arrows?"

"No…but we do have something way better…" Patrick then reached for something under the table and produced a crossbow wrist attachment. "This baby was developed by our half elven department." Patrick proceeded to demonstrate on how the wrist bow three thousand worked. "Easy as pie my friend, holds forty crossbow bolts and barely weighs anything."

Bruce returned with a utility belt with ten daggers aligned on it and several other loops for other weaponry. Bruce also carried a funky looking sack and another bag but slightly smaller.

"And these are your essentials that you'll need on your mission." Patrick motioned to the funky looking sack that Bruce sat down on the table with a loud clunk. Fredrick spilled the contents onto the table and began listing them off. "Alright you have four wing packs three containing rheiards and one E.C., one communicator, two tracer rings, a map of the new world, and…" Patrick looked behind him and all around the room before he revealed what was clutched so carefully in his hands.

"…One exsphere and key crest." Patrick finished revealing the small orb and attachment.

"Exsphere…exsphere, I thought we rid ourselves of these damned things?" Cid said loudly in the small chamber.

"Cid I know how skeptical you are about these things. But if this damned thing might help you on your mission the king would like you to use it."

"I'm not using that thing Pat; I'm just not going to." Cid said plainly as he strapped the utility belt to his waist.

Patrick waited till his friend turned around and slipped the exsphere into his friends travel pack. "Alright there are a few other things…two purgatory seals and five wind guardian seals." Fredrick slipped seven card-like objects from his pocket onto the table. "Now watch out there only copies and mock ups of the originals so there not as powerful."

"Purgatory seals? Tracer rings? And what's this about a communicator?" Cid asked baffled about all this technology that was being thrown at him.

"Alright, you see purgatory seals will resurrect you if…you know…kick the bucket and fail, now tracer rings are basically a way of keeping track of you, and the communicator." Patrick said as he held up a small bowl and two rings for Cid to see. "Now all you need to do is add water into the bowl and…" Patrick poured some water into the bowl from his canteen.

Cid took the small bowl and looked into the water and he saw a bleak image of his friend. Cid looked over at his friend who had a similar bowl. "Nice…" Cid said as he fiddled with the small ring. "…anything special to these rings? Like adding water or clicking my heels?" Cid questioned his friend.

"Nope there straight forward, we just use this map here to locate you." Patrick said as he pointed to the huge map of the new world at the back of the room and on the Meltokio area was a red and a green dot that probably was the location of the two rings.

"We?" questioned Cid as he eyed his wounded friend.

"Yeah me, Bruce, Marcus, and Emily will be supporting you on this mission."

"Who's Marcus and Emily?" questioned Cid as he looked around for ether of them.

"Marcus is probably our most senior agent to date and Emily is the receptionist outside in the lobby." Patrick said pointing out into the lobby's general direction.

Cid had a look of dumbfoundment on his face as he thought of his 'support' for this mission; he thought are they even taking this serious, trusting the king's fate to a blacksmith, a part time receptionist, a senior agent who's probably been pulled from retirement, and a knight who mainly has been living off his family's reputation.

Cid finally came to his senses when he noticed how much he would stand out in the middle of a crowd wearing a huge selection of tools of death. "Hey ever think of something more casual Pat?" Cid questioned as he presented himself to Patrick.

"Yeah of course we do…just a sec…Bruce! Get Cid's cloak…and think you could find Marcus for me?" Patrick shouted to Bruce who was currently sharpening a huge battle axe. Bruce made a grunt as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Patty think you could get my desk ready?" shouted a women's voice.

"Sure thing Emi." Patrick said as he went over to a small desk over by the map and carried it over to the table.

A small brunette woman with glasses and her hair up in pigtails came in clutching a bundle of books to her chest entered. She gave Cid a small smile and poked out her hand. "You must be Cid. I'm Emily Bach your communications support for this mission."

Cid took her hand and gave a friendly shake and a small smile in return. Fredrick approached to break up the small little get together when a bundled up cloak flew at him and wrapped around his head. Bruce entered in with a grim smile about him with a slightly taller man with a pair of cold blue eyes and neat gray hair.

Patrick finally wrestled the cloak off his face and gave Bruce a frowning look and quickly looked a Marcus. "It's about time Marcus, afraid you wouldn't get here…got the stuff?"

Marcus looked at the base of operations and then back to Patrick. "Yeah I got the stuff." Marcus then threw a pair of glasses at Cid.

Cid caught them easily and put them on and noticed the once slightly dark room went clear as day. "Are these things coming with me on the mission?"

"You bet…but be warned they are prototypes so they may mess up when it is very inconvenient for you." Patrick said as he picked up a sword from the table and started swinging wildly.

"Alright you look set…" Emily began as she threw cid his cloak. "…good luck Cid." Emily put her signature smile on as Cid turned around and exited out into the lobby armed with everything he thought he needed for the oncoming mission.

Shortly after Cid has left

Patrick watched his friend leave and close the door behind him. Fredrick then slouched in the nearest chair by the table and thought. 'Man didn't know he was that sensitive about exspheres.'

Patrick then got up from his chair and walked over to the map, looked at the two tracers, currently outside the city gates. "Activate on the third tracer Emily." Suddenly a golden dot appeared with the other two dots. Okay everything is set now let's go in for the checkmate.

Outside the city gates

Cid had just opened one of the wing packs containing a blue rheiard. With a puff of smoke the rheiard appeared, Cid then mounted the transport and his first experience on a rheiard came to mind as he fiddled with its controls and laughed slightly under his breath.

He quickly ascended into the clear sky and flew onward to Mizuho. After an hour of flying over Sylvarant he finally spotted the forested area he was searching for it was just southward of Luin. Easily walked to but hard to find and heavily guarded. 'But if they kept their security the same as usual that would mean that I will have to only deal with trainees and not hand picked elite.' Cid thought as he landed near the outskirts of the forest.

Cid packed his rheiard away in its wing pack and started to walk to the forest tying to remember if he knew the guard shifts well enough to avoid fighting because even if he was an old friend and citizen to Mizuho doesn't mean they would open their doors wide open for him. They were people of protocol, do it by the book, better safe than sorry types they wouldn't allow an outsider in so easily.

Cid reached the dense foliage of trees and other vegetation that made a wall around Mizuho and managed to get through it and on his way. Cid quickly made it to one of the few pathways him and Taki use to walk. 'Patrolled, yes but easily a dozen places to hide before the guards could even know anything happened.' Cid thought as he walked the pathway cautiously listening for anything suspicious that may jump out at him.

After much cautious walking Cid finally made it to a small clearing where he quickly surveyed the clearing it had a small river running through the middle of it stretching to the far left and continuing into the forest as it did the same to his right, the clearing had a wagon trail that crossed over a bridge and probably into Mizuho, and a few small farm fields populated the other side of the river.

Cid thought widely, thinking what ifs and what would happen if…his thoughts were just a jumble of scenarios that equaled a successful result or a huge failure. But Cid didn't have time to go around it or to do something as equally time consuming. So without further thought Cid made a step forward into the picture perfect clearing and another and another after that till he was almost near the small bridge. Cid then sensed it, weak chi levels at least two of them but he sensed a third somewhere further off but it was way stronger than these two.

Cid sensed them coming closer. He suddenly thought of something that may be fun. Cid put a smile on and turned around and sure enough there were to ninjas standing there. "So how long were you guys planning to stand there?" Cid questioned the two dark figures. They quickly went into attack position swords drawn and ready to move when ready. Cid's smile grew a little wider. He drew his sword and moved two steps forward and twirled the sword twice to his right and firmly put it out in front of him ready for a fight.

The two figures shot forward. Cid could easily see them coming toward him, one in front of the other. The first one came in for a thrust, oldest trick in the book, first guy stabs me in the gut and the other chops my head off. 'But not today and not now.' Cid thought as he parried the first attacker's blade off to his right and at the speed he was going he defiantly wouldn't be getting up quickly. The second was still going in for the slice to the neck. Cid quickly guarded with his blade and forced the second attacker into a stand off his blade against Cid's. The ninja was very young, Cid could tell by the way his eyes darted around and seemed to be waiting for someone to help him. Cid easily let his left hand off the hilt of his sword and grabbed his opponent's right arm which was holding the blade and disarmed the ninja of his katana. Cid now having two blades slipped behind the second attacker and brought both blades to his throat his buddy knew what would happen if he tried anything and stopped his assault. Cid quickly disarmed the ninja of all his other accessories and shoved him away. Cid pt his smile back on and motioned for them to try again. The only one armed shot forward and was easily guarded and disarmed as the other was.

After shoving him away and kicking his accessories aside he smiled and said. "You guys should really work on defense, because you guys got offense down. But you guys only count on speed and precise attacks so that can be easily used against you. So its just a suggestion you guys." Cid's smile disappeared when he sensed another chi force. 'Most likely the other one I sensed earlier.' Cid thought as he turned around and saw another ninja but this ninja's chi levels were way stronger then the other two. Suddenly Cid sensed another one but it felt even stronger than the one in front of him, maybe even stronger than him. Cid saw the other ninja appear from nowhere and moved to the others side.

The other two Cid had disarmed moved into position and were ready to use hand to hand techniques. But before they could begin their assault the one on the right in front of him signaled the unarmed men to stand down and then drew out a weird card and held it out in front just in case Cid tried anything. The one to the left drew a thin double edge sword out and went into an offensive position. The card wielder then went into an at ease position and signaled the other to attack.

Cid eyed the one to the one to the left. As the ninja moved forward Cid made an easy discovery that anyone with half a brain could make. The ninja was a women. Without the obvious anatomy of women staring him in the face, the only way he could have figure it out was by the way she walked, stood, carried herself, and how she wasn't overly muscular like most male ninja's. She had Muscles yes, but a slim sort of muscle physique.

While Cid was studying his opponent he failed to notice the card wielders disappearance. Cid looked the approaching ninjas eyes…gray; most people didn't have gray shades of eyes. Then the eyes darted inhumanly fast to Cid's right. 'Ah crap!' Cid thought as he finally sensed the other too late and then quickly swung his sword to his right. The card wielder easily dodged the blade and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Cid quickly knew what would be next and put the blade out in front of him and defended against the sword wielders blade. Since Cid was slightly caught off guard by the sudden attack, his strength was weakening on him and she was winning. Then Cid sensed the card wielder coming, a puff of smoke appeared by Cid's left shoulder and then felt a card attach to his shoulder and heard her shout. "Pyre Seal!" then Cid suddenly launched sideways and landed hard on his side but quickly recovered and prepared for another attack. The sword wielder came as strong as last time but Cid was prepared this time and easily parried the attack and sense the card wilders attack before she even tried to attack. The card latched on to his sword and she shouted. "Pyre Seal!" Cid was launched sideways again but he stayed steady and slide on his feet for a meter or so and quickly went into a counter attack. Cid launched himself towards the two recovering ninjas; he used his sword to tie the sword wielder down and then used his left fist to attack the card wielder. He sent a left jab to he face but it was quickly deflected away. He retracted his fist and defended against a series of attacks. Some landed and some where deflected or guarded but he just had to roll with the punches. Cid could tell he couldn't keep this up. He was winning against the sword but the hand to hand was going to be the winning factor to this. If he could just get the sword wielder to submit he could have his undivided attention to the real danger. Cid finally saw it. The card wielder didn't even see it. She was open for attack, she was too caught up in the rapid succession of punches being landed to even care about it, the card wielders stomach was wide open. Cid didn't care if she noticed or not and shot his left fist for the card wilders stomach; she quickly jumped back and clutched her gut in pain.

The two other men who Cid easily beat came running to her side and helped her get away. The sword wielder now saw she was alone and quickly broke from the sword lock and dashed a safe distance away. Cid faced her, she was breathing heavily and looked as if she was going to collapse but there she stood defiant.

Cid could only smile. 'Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.' Cid thought arrogantly as he surveyed his injured opponent and stood ready. Cid's mind raced as he thought on how he could finish this fight but failed to notice his drop of adrenaline and how bad his wounds were. 'Okay I'll out power her. She's too weak to withstand a full head on strike.' Cid knew what he was going to do now and acted. Cid raced forward and swung his sword as hard as he could. Cid felt excruciating pain in his ribs and stopped short on his attack that should have ended it all. His blade was easily deflected away to the left. Cid stumbled to the left and hurriedly recovered and was now feeling the extent of his wounds. Cid saw the attacker coming and guarded her blade and tried to use his left hand to get a few punches in but her right leg shot up and threatened to do something Cid was familiar with. (The move consisted with her getting both of her legs on Cid's shoulders and snapping his neck and ending the battle.) But Cid knew she needed both legs on his shoulders and wrapped both of his legs around her left leg.

The two enemies were now face to face, entwined, and were fighting to get the advantage to turn the tide of the battle. Cid had his blade pushing against hers and would eventually meet at her chest and do some damage. The ninja had her one leg near Cid's head and her other leg which was thrashing wildly to get free and snap Cid's neck.

Cid was loosing his grip on the ninja's leg and if that happened consider this a failure and the end of Cid's life. Cid strengthen the pressure on the sword and she thrashed more harder. Cid looked into the endless gray pools that were her eyes and she did the same. There was no hatred between the two, all there was, was the will to see the next day and complete their missions but they both stood in each others ways determined to make sure the other did not succeed and they did. Cid looked deeper into the pools and noticed, their battle…was a stalemate. No one was going to walk away alive from this confrontation if they continued fighting. Cid needed his feet to get a better leverage and would easily plunge his blade into her, but if he released her left leg it would kill him. So to sum it up Cid kills her slowly but gets his neck snapped and his head chopped off and sent back home and then the king would be angered and then war. Cid didn't want a war to happen because of him so he looked into her eyes one last time and started to release some of the pressure and released her leg.

She in return lowered her right leg and drew back her sword. They still looked deep into each others eyes, breathing heavily, sheathing their swords, bowing, and finally submitted to their wounds. 'This brings back memories.' Cid looked back in his memories for the rough training sessions he had against his rival while learning the 'Seven Dancing Blades' HE looked at his opponent and thought. 'Man I almost got my ass kicked by a girl…but it wouldn't have been the first time.' Cid staggered over to his opponent and fell short on his approach and grabbed her arm on his way down. She managed to give off a yelp before Cid clumsily fell onto her like a drunken idiot. He then was looking into her gray pools once again but this time she had the advantage, Cid felt cold metal against his neck and smiled.

As he looked into her eyes he could already tell she wasn't going to do anything. Cid continued to look at her and thought back to something him and a friend always wanted to say in this type of situation. "If you're going to do it…just do it." Cid said in a fake dwarven accent. He heard a small chuckle from the ninja and then rolled off her.

Cid helped her to her feet and then finally saw who he had been fighting Taki. "So how long in till you were going to fill me in on why we were fighting?" Cid questioned as he put on a smile and scratched at his faint facial hair.

The ninja pulled off her mask revealing the Taki Cid knew. Somewhat long black hair kept in a neat ponytail, pale skin, and lips of cherry blossoms, eyes of gray, and a smile that was unique to everyone. "I thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out sooner or later." She said as she ruffled her hair slightly.

Cid looked at her and a flood of memories Cid had stored away rushed at him. Cid was now feeling stabs of senseless joy and happiness as he approached her slowly. But Taki made a different approach and launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his chest. "Cid I missed you so much."

Cid just looked at her for a moment and wrapped his arms around her and felt confused. Confused about their last meeting and how unbelievable it was and how the very same unbelievable reason he had that horrid confrontation was hugging him and saying how much she missed him. "Yeah I missed you to." He said monotone.

She looked up at him and had a bunched up look to her and said. "What that's it? I missed you to; no over the top I missed you more and never ever want to leave you ever."

"No then that would start a useless argument of 'no I missed you more' back and forth." Cid shot back with a smile.

"Yeah but I like those types of arguments."

"Well of course you do, but that's just because I let you win all the time."

"Well…Cid how've you been?" She said as she let go of him and backed away slightly.

"I've been better." Cid said as he approached her. She just motioned towards the bridge. Cid began to follow the path across the bridge and was about to talk, then noticed how Taki wasn't following him across the bridge. 'Shit how does she do that?' Cid thought and put a smile on and chuckled slightly knowing he couldn't do a dang thing about it. Cid just stopped walking and felt a small pin prick at the back of his neck and fell forward.

Polerman-Yo people sorry for the long wait but it's just that stuff happens and this just doesn't become my number one priority and I end up doing other things so my apologies. And on another note I may not update my other story that much anymore because I'm seriously in a writers block on that story.


	5. Welcome back

Polerman- Um…for a few reasons why this took a long time to get up was mainly School related and I sort of messed my characters up(Stupid) Patrick and Fredrick were rearranged suddenly in the last chapter but hopefully I get that changed. So hope you like the newest installment to the series and if you don't try and tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.

Disclaimer-I don't and probably never will own Tales of Symphonia

Born a Knight

Chapter four: Welcome back

Cid woke in an unknown place and tried to rise but was quickly brought down when all his muscles ached like hell. 'Must be from the previous fight.' Cid thought as he looked around the unfamiliar house. 'More of a hut than house.' Cid thought. But Cid had lived in a hut for a few years when he was away in Mizuho. So he wasn't bothered with being imprisoned in a hut.

It wasn't that bad actually. Rectangular like, comfy beds in the far left from the door, a huge cooking pot and fire in the centre, and low dinning tables nearby. Cid managed to his back the wall and somewhat sit up, but it was a painful struggle just to stay like that. He sat there in that painful position for what felt like an hour and thought of trying to stand.

Heavily using the wall as his support he managed to get up slightly but was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Cid took one step away from the wall and quickly noted it wasn't going to happen. An hour of failed attempts to stand up Cid decided to drag himself to the nearest chair and then try his luck at standing.

He managed to make it to the chair and to get into it but his pain was overwhelming and stopped him from doing anything else so he just sat there waiting till the pain stopped. After three minutes of sitting Cid just couldn't handle it anymore and he pushed himself off the chair and quickly fell back into it. 'Another failed attempt by Cid Moore to get his ass out of the chair.' Cid thought humorous as he tried once more to get out.

On this attempt he actually stood for three seconds and quickly reached for the wall for support. Cid stood wobbly like a baby attempting his first step in front of his eager parents. He took his first step without falling, then his second, then his third, and then he could stand once again.

Cid stood there happy about his accomplishment and smiled slightly. Now that he could walk and stand he thought he might as well and try to find a way out of his comfy prison. He reached the door of his prison and who would've guessed it was locked. He knew he wasn't strong enough yet to bash open a door so he just decided to wait it out for as long as it took.

Hours had passed without any sign of anyone and it was now dark outside because the small traces of natural light were no gone. Cid was extremely pissed off now. 'You capture a guy and you forget all about him. What the hell.' Cid thought as walked back to the door and found it locked again. This time though Cid thought of actually trying to get the door to open by force.

Cid backed away slightly before taking a few deep breaths and running full force at the door with his shoulder. He slammed the door with his shoulder and bounced back a few feet and slammed into it again and again and again in till his shoulder felt like it wasn't even a part of his arm. He finally stopped for a few seconds breathing heavily from pure exhaustion. Click. Cid looked at the door as it silently opened.

"It's about time someone came to greet me." Cid said enthusiastic as he greeted the dark figure.

The figure took no time to say anything back and quickly shot his right fist at Cid's head and at the same time he used his left hand to aim at his gut to stun him. Cid allowed the fist to hit him to the face but in return he stopped the stunning blow and pushed the dark figure back and kicked him between the legs. The figure doubled over groaning. Cid brushed his fist across his jaw catching a few specks of blood. 'Not a bad punch kid.' Cid thought a bit humorous as he walked over the downed ninja.

He made his way out into the dark. He surveyed his new surroundings with much caution. The new area was surrounded by forest and just a narrow pathway that led down to a small village of lights and a few people wandering around. Cid made his way to the village easily without trouble and when he reached the small area it was kind of deserted. Just a small collection of huts kept somewhat evenly apart and no one around.

Cid kept to the better safe then sorry rule and snuck hut from hut to his objective and his objective being the vice chiefs house. Cid and the vice chief Tiga were old buddies. So if Cid could get to him then he could get on good terms with everyone around here.

Cid found Tigas' house and quickly entered without knocking. He was quickly greeted by the man he sought to find. "I thought you'd make it…Cid."

Cid turned to him and bowed at the vice-chief. "It's great to see you again Tiga." Cid said as he took a seat at the nearby table with his old friend.

Tiga looked him up and down. "Well I guess you are somewhat immune to our drugs." Tiga stated as he took a sip of tea from a small cup.

Cid stood there blank for a few seconds then thought deeply. "Hmm…" Cid groaned as he continued deep in thought and looked back to his helpless state back at the hut and put two and two together. "So that's why I was so weak back in that frick'n hut."

A brief and uncomfortable silence swept over the vice-chiefs' household. "Well you didn't come to my house for tea…so what is your business?" Tiga said as he put his tea cup down.

Cid wasn't too surprised by Tigas' attitude towards him, because he was an uninvited house guest. "Well you see Tiga the whole village is sort of after me and that kind of…how you say, nervous." Cid said strongly emphasizing the word nervous.

"And what should I do?" Tiga said with a grin.

"Well you could get me audience with the chief…that's if he's still around and kicking." Cid said as he thought back to the chief and remembered how much he talked about retiring and allowing his adopted granddaughter to take over.

"Well he…he's dead Cid…he's been dead for a few months. He wanted you here when he died…just to see you once more before he died…but." Tiga stopped for a second to catch his breath but saw Cid didn't need to hear anymore of his babbling.

Cid looked out the window to his right and saw the blackness of the nighttime atmosphere. It intensified Cid's thoughts on how he failed a trusted friend and a great person who had accepted Cid into the village, and those types of people were few.

Tiga looked deeply at Cid and spoke. "Cid, did you hear what I said?" Tiga waited for a response but knew that if there was one it wouldn't be a good one.

"Yeah I heard ya." Cid said plainly as he still store blankly out into the painful atmosphere of the shadow less night.

Tiga and Cid didn't speak for a while; they just had a small silence for a fallen friend and leader. Cid then stood up with his head down. "Tiga, can you still get me an audience with the chief?"

Tiga nodded his head and stood up. "Yes. Yes I can Cid." He then walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "The chief was…" Tiga began but stopped.

"Yeah I knew what he was." Cid finished and walked to the door.

Cid opened the door and just stood there looking one way then the other. He began to walk the one way, which was right. Cid was trailing back in his head to the time when he was a citizen of Mizuho and when he use to visit the chiefs house.

Cid walked quietly along as Tiga followed behind towards the chiefs house in hoping of getting Cid sometime in Mizuho without all the hostilities, because he needed some time to check their information logs and maybe get some more information on what's really going on around this world, because Cid had a bad feeling like something bad was coming but couldn't decipher what it really was and where it may strike and if his superiors thought it was here in the Mizuho information logs then Cid was either going to prove them wrong or. Or. Cid didn't really want to think that they were right, even if it was his father who thought it was.

The two men reached the chiefs house which was located up on a small hill with a narrow marble staircase at the rear of the village for safety reasons. The approached the door silently. "Cid you best let me go in first." Tiga said as he approached the door and reached for the door knob.

"Why? So you can warn the troops." Cid said jokingly but soon realized by Tigas face that he wasn't catching the joke.

Tiga entered without another word leaving Cid outside by himself. Cid sat there on the marble staircase bored for an hour. He just gazed up at the stars and felt his neck getting stiff and got off the staircase and went to a small patch of soft grass. Flopping dead tired onto the small patch and putting his hands behind his head giving himself some cushioning. Looking intently up at the stars and all there wonders and secrets, he couldn't help but think of, her, her and the fight.

'Taki she was on a whole nether level in that fight. She use to never be that good. I use to be able to beat her with medium to no difficulty.' Cid thought as he continued to star gaze without a worry. 'Wonder what's taking so long with Tiga and the chief? Probably deciding on how to kill me, or are just trying to figure out what my intentions are, ah hell it could be anything so don't even bother.'

Cid tried not to think about anything else but failed easily. 'I guess Taki has done some training while I was gone. Hell I didn't even train during that time so of course she would have improved greatly. You know training compared to no training.' Cid thought as he started to name off a few star consolations he knew in his head. 'There's Volt, there's Shadow, there's Celsius, and uh I think that's Eferit.' Cid had trouble deciphering most of them but he knew most of the constellations' more than most.

Cid was about to go through the list again but he sensed something, something friendly but strong. He continued to keep up the charade that he was star gazing still and waited for the person to revile themselves. Cid kept his eyes staring towards the stars, his field of view was all stars. It was quickly changed to a beautiful face which belonged to his old friend, Taki.

"Hi thought you could use a friend to keep you company." Taki said as she laid down next to him.

"Sure I guess I could use one…think you could go and get Tiga for me." Cid said to her and she quickly punched him playfully. "But truthfully I think I could use one…" Cid began as he turned his head to look at her and she did the same. "…Thanks."

She looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome." The stared at each other for a while but their eyes seemed not to meet once. Cid's eyes met once and she automatically looked away.

"What's wrong?" Cid asked as he stilled had his playful smile on.

"Nothings wrong." She said plainly looking up at the stars.

Cid didn't look at further into it and looked up at them also. "So you know where the North Star is? Miss grand tracker." Cid said playfully.

"Yeah it's right there." Taki said as she pointed to a star.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes. Yes it is Mister Cid the idiot." Taki said as she turned her head to see what his reaction would be.

"Well…" Cid began as he looked over at her. Cid quickly rolled on top of her and pinned her arms and legs and looked down on her with a playful look. "…that's not it."

Taki managed to roll him over and get on top of him. "Yes it is." She said demandingly funny.

Cid looked up at her and smiled. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is infinity."

"That's so unfair you can't start using infinity till the third rotation of yes it is and no it isn't." Cid said as he playfully pushed her off.

They both got up and began to fix the creases out of their clothing, brush off dust, and then fix up their hair. "Thanks…Taki I needed that." Cid said as he looked at her.

"Anytime…Cid, you know I would do anything to keep you happy…because I know you would do the same for me." Taki said oblivious to some secondary meanings her words could have meant to Cid.

Cid stood there blank for a few seconds thinking about secondary meanings and other things. Cid thought of a few things he could say but decided against it and just stood there beside her. "So why are you really here?" Cid questioned.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Taki said with a smile openly displayed across her face.

"No seriously Taki. Why?" Cid asked more concerned.

"Well I'm here to…" She looked away and turned back to him. "…Cid I came here to." She began.

"Cid, its time." Tiga said from nearby. Cid looked at Taki for a second more before he left. "Taki you best come to." Tiga said and she did as ordered. The three people entered into the chief's house, just like any other hut that made up Mizuho but with an extended part of the house for special occasions like council meetings and there was also a Zen garden in the back. Cid only knew this because him and Taki us to go back there during late nights.

The chief was at the back area currently having a cup of tea. "Well Tiga has told me a lot about you, Cid Moore." Cid and the others had just entered when they heard a gentle and somewhat demanding voice of the new chief, Chief Sheena Fujibayashi. The threesome of visitors went to the back area and took a seat down on the padded floor in front of a long table with the chief at the opposite end.

Cid studied her like he did with most new faces he might have to remember or see again. She currently sat poise on her knees; eyes closed, in a brown ninja outfit, and then took another sip of tea.

"So Cid you come looking for something, something that the Mizuho intelligence doesn't even know about." She then opened her eyes looking straight at Cid in the process. "And a lot of people, mainly my people are wondering what. What would bring back someone like you?"

Cid saw this as a cue to start talking and explaining. "Well frankly I'm sort of at a stand still at why I am really here. There's answer one I'm here because of orders and there's answer two I'm here because of…of." Cid then directed his eye contact rightward, then back to Sheena and then back rightward indicating someone to his right.

Cid looked at Sheena and saw that she understood. "So that's what I'm stuck on. But truthfully my orders are just to ask you nicely what you know about the King's marriage proposal."

Sheena sat there quiet for a few seconds before answering. "We have known this for a while but what else do you mean by what we know, all we know is that he plans on marrying a woman from this side of the world."

"You mean to say you don't even know who he's marrying?" Cid said astonished.

"No we don't know anything about who are why he would do something like this."

"And you mean you don't want it to happen either."

"Well not exactly. You see there are not many people on this side of the world who you'd consider royal blood except maybe the chosen of mana and of course you can see she's a little preoccupied with something else and with the chosen out of the picture that would leave mayor's daughters, Governor General's daughters, or…" Sheena paused for another sip of tea. "…or there rival Mizuho." Sheena said plainly.

"What do mean by rival?"

"Please…don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?" Cid said baffled.

"You mean you're serious."

"Serious about what?" Cid said impatiently.

"Well if you don't know…let me educate you." She paused once again and took another sip of tea before continuing. "In the beginning of civilization, Mizuho always had their spies. Getting information and assassinating head figures, but you could say recently Meltokio started their own organization called the Dune Society. The Dune Society and Mizuho have been fighting a war that publicly doesn't exist and most people who fought and are still fighting it call it. The War of Shadows." She stopped talking and broke eye contact to allow Cid to digest all the information.

"So if they, Meltokio decided to marry you or another person in the village of noble linage that may equal a strong relation between the two kingdoms and between Mizuho and Meltokio." Cid stopped just to think about what was said.

'Well didn't expect this to happen but I must continue my investigation. I could see what else they know but the problem is if I find out will I be walking out of here alive. Or. Or I could stay here for a bit and sneak into the information archive later tonight.' Cid thought but kept a straight face on so he wouldn't give his newly developed plan away. 'Yeah that's what I'll do; I'll sneak into the archive at night. Because they always keep records on what they find and the kings marriage proposal seems like something they would archive.'

Cid knew then he had to close this meeting and then lay low for a bit and then begin operation Sneak into the Archive without getting caught. "And you guys wouldn't happen to know who tried to end the king's life last night? Would you?" Cid mused.

Sheena sat silent for a few seconds and smiled and reestablished eye contact. "No. we don't know who tried to kill the king."

With that said Cid felt that this meeting was over. "Not to be rude or nothing but…I was given a serious beat down and then was drugged so if you don't mind Chief Fujibayashi I really need to rest."

The room was silent for a second and Cid the whole time was hoping that his lie may actually work. "Alright Sir Moore, you may leave. But tomorrow we shall talk more on this situation…" She looked at Cid more sternly. "…is that in anyway unclear?"

"No chief, I understand entirely." Cid said with a bow of his head and sat up and began his way outside of the chief's residence.

A short walk to the front door and he silently slide it closed behind him. Cid silently made sure he was alone, and then sighed deeply, slouched forward slightly, and mentally patted his back for a job well done on fooling the chief of Mizuho.

Cid continued his small victory party by going back to the small bed of grass that he had previously lounged in. Cid went to the side of the house and then fell into the small bed of grass to further celebrate his small victory.

'Well what now Cid, they most likely kicked up security so getting into the archive is sort of impossible at the moment? So what do you do now?" Cid's thoughts raced as he tried to come up with a solution to his new predicament. 'Free time in your old town Cid…duh you frick'n idiot, vacation.' Cid gave himself another mental pat on the back and thought one last thing before he fell asleep. 'Taki I hope you can forgive me…'

Cid may have been having the time of his life but back at H.Q. a very scary revelation was being made.

"I don't like it Fredrick, working behind the kings back like this, it's just full of bad vibes man." Patrick Xander said to the chief of this operation Fredrick Moore.

"I don't like as much as you do but it's necessary." Fredrick said calmly to his team.

"So you mean to say you didn't even tell the king about this small operation?" Marcus broke in.

"Hey don't put all the blame on him…I sort of knew." Emily said shyly and quickly went back to writing up paper work and tracer watch.

Fredrick sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead roughly. "Bruce, you need to say anything?" Fredrick questioned the quiet man who had his head buried into his desk snoring. "Well I don't expect any of you to like this whole thing but I just ask you guys to stay with me on this." He said as he turned towards Patrick who was fixing up a bandage on his wrist.

"You haven't got me killed yet man…so I'm with ya." Patrick then forced a smile.

Fredrick then turned to Marcus who was just leaning against a wall glumly while smoking his pipe intently. "Ah hell, I knew you were crazy from the first battle I fought next to ya but this is exceeding it…sigh…I'm in."

Emily's face turned slightly crimson when Fredrick turned to her. "Uh I…I, sigh, I'm with ya Freddy." She said with her signature smile.

"Snore…grumble cakes…" Bruce grumbled sleepily as he got up.

"Thank you, all of you." Fredrick said as he walked over and quickly hugged everyone.

Emily turned eve redder when this happened, Pat winced at the pain, Marcus and Fredrick just shook hands, and Bruce punched him to the face and they all started to laugh.

"Alright people, Emily your on first shift, Marcus you next, Pat you third, and Bruce…uh Bruce." Fredrick began as Bruce's head slammed on the desk and the snoring began again.

Polerman Well people another chapter done and yet I somewhat feel as though this took longer than it should have but hey Christmas and New Years and School can do this kind of thing to ya. You people know the drill leave a few words or don't I still like just the fact that someone read the damn thing.


End file.
